1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft luggage locker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft passengers' carry-on luggage is usually placed in an overhead luggage locker above the seats. This conventional arrangement is also encountered in other forms of transportation, for example buses and trains.
Although widely used, in an aircraft this place for luggage has a number of disadvantages. Given the shape of an aircraft cabin, whose cross section is usually the shape of a circular arc, little room is left above the heads of seated passengers. On rising, passengers must therefore take care not to bump their head against the luggage lockers.
Aircraft cabins are usually relatively low in height and providing overhead luggage lockers closed by a hinged flap makes the space inside an aircraft cabin seem cramped.
There are strict safety requirements in an aircraft. Luggage must be stowed away and there must be no risk while in flight of it escaping from its stowage. Furthermore, there are standardized luggage dimensions that must be adhered to. It is therefore necessary to provide stowage able to accommodate a standard piece of luggage. The stowage must also be easily accessible. It is also necessary to provide space for equipment such as life vests.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new aircraft luggage locker that conforms to the constraints to be complied with in this aeronautical application and frees up the space above seated passengers.